kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Baldroy
|image = |kanji = バルドロイ |rōmaji = Barudoroi |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 181cm (5'11") |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Chef of the Phantomhive household |previous occupation = |base of operations = Phantomhive Manor |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Hiroki Tōchi |english voice = Ian Sinclair }} Baldroy (バルドロイ, Barudoroi), often nicknamed "Baldo" or "Bard," is the chef of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Baldroy is an American veteran''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 33, pages 32 with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He dresses in a standard chef's outfit, which includes a long white apron. Baldroy almost always has a cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Baldroy has a great deal of respect and a bit of fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and he does his best to please both. Baldroy is always excited about being able to help, and he tries hard to be of use. He cooks with a flamethrower or blowtorch, which usually results in explosions and disasters. Since he was in war before Sebastian found him, he is used to rushing things. Therefore, he implements fast methods to cook food as swiftly as possible.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Sebastian states that he is an idiot, whose cooking results are 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 When Ciel and Sebastian are not around, Baldroy takes charge of the other servants to a certain degree, such as when he issued orders for the attack against the first-tier circus members.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 History Not much is known about his past besides the time he served in an unknown war.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 33 In the anime, this information is expanded to include that he was a sergeant in an army, and he was shown to have exceptional planning, foresight, and fighting skills. After a particularly bad fight, where he was the only survivor, Sebastian approached him and offered him a job at the Phantomhive manor.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 As a result of these experiences, even after he was recruited by Sebastian, he tends to keep high-powered weapons on hand and puts things in terms of war, such as when he called mice "the enemy," the manor "the battlefield," and the hunt to catch them "a fight."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 6 It is unknown precisely why he chose to work for Ciel Phantomhive. Plot Kidnapping Arc In the manga they are all outside the mansion after lunch, impressed with Sebastian as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 When the three of them are together, he tells them it’s their turn to shine. Since a guest is coming, they have a chance to get ahead of Sebastian. Mey-Rin and Finnian agree to his plan. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 11-12 Unfortunately, things don’t go as they planned. Baldroy uses his flame thrower to make the food faster, but he ends up burning it. As they all apologize, Sebastian comes up with a plan that can save them. First, Baldroy helps Finnian to set up the Japanese style garden. Next, Baldroy fixes the meat as per Sebastian’s instructions. Once everything is prepared, Sebastian asks them all to remain calm at dinner tonight. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-18 He is present watching behind a door when Mey-Rin spills the wine on the tablecloth and watches dumbfounded when Sebastian removes the tablecloth. Along with Finnian, they quickly escort Mey-Rin away. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Later when they are all congratulating Sebastian on how great he is, Baldroy compares him to Superman. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 33 However, Sebastian just replies he’s one hell of a butler. Elizabeth arrives at the mansion and makes everything “cute”. Tanaka is turned into “Antoinette”. When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. She wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel agrees and everyone participates. However, when Lizzy takes his ring, Ciel yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Lizzy. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are surprised that Sebastian can play the violin. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 3 Finnian dances with Tanaka; Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that won’t happen. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Balrdroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka) are working together to catch mice in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the mice. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study annoyed by their antics, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mice and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 After the gunmen’s attack, Finnian and Baldroy come running to see what happened. Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie and tells them all to clean up. Before Baldroy can ask if “clean up” also includes the pie, Sebastian disappears. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 27-32 The three of them are agonizing over whether or not they can eat it. Seeing his grumpy mood, Mey-Rin offers Baldroy some milk, but he says he doesn’t want any. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 10 At last, Baldroy decides to eat it. He tells Mey-Rin to get tea, and Finnian to get the silverware. However, Finnian notices that all the silverware is missing (Sebastian has taken it). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 14 When Ciel returns, they rush out to greet him. They are worried that he’s hurt, but Ciel assures them that he isn’t. They laugh then, claiming he must be having fun being so high up. (Sebastian is carrying him in his arms). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 45 Later on, they are reading the paper about how the Italian family merchants have been wiped out; they wonder who could have been so powerful to wipe them out. Sebastian immediately orders them to get back to work. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 48 Jack the Ripper Arc Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. When Elizabeth and her mother come to visit, all the servants are excited and end up messing things up as usual. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. They manage to prepare something for him although Ciel is shocked to see them in such a horrible state. On his 13th birthday, Aunt Frances also asks the servants, no matter how awkward they are, to continue to take care of Ciel and Elizabeth. Within a short time, Finnian tells Ciel it’s snowing, completing Ciel’s birthday. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 37-42 Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Tanaka, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor by Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel has to investigate a series of Anglo-Indian attacks, and Sebastian does not trust the three of them not to burn the house down without his supervision. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Baldroy aims to help prepare a meal. However, Sebastian takes over, and he gives the task of preparing dinner to Agni instead, much to Baldroy's dismay.Baldroy sits down on a stool and complains about losing his job. Agni, taking notice of this, finds a task that Baldroy can be useful at, and he allows Baldroy to help prepare dinner. Baldroy is elated by this, particularly when Agni calls him the "chef supervisor." When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Baldroy to prepare the evening meal. When it takes too long, he brings out a flamethrower to speed up the process. Agni goes to check on him and tells Baldroy things will taste better if cooked slowly. Cheered up, he assures Agni he can clean things up and try again. Noah's Ark Circus Arc thumb|left|190px|Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun to Beast and Dagger. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids their attacks, blocking them with a frying pan. He then sends Finnian after them, and he also calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts. Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but they mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there is a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is killed in the resulting explosion. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to their annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Baldroy using a kitchen knife to counter Grey's sword. However, Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. Ciel, upon their requests, agrees to throw a party, which Baldroy and the other servants help in making preparations for, attending to, and cleaning up. When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Baldroy points out that they should move the body to the cellar so it does not rot. He and Finnian move his body. When asked for their alibis, all the servants say that they were cleaning together. So Ciel is the only one without an alibi and is taken as a prisoner of some sort. Later that same night, while sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Baldroy up. He then gives Baldroy instructions for the next day. The following morning, when Sebastian is found dead, Baldroy stops Ciel from slapping the body repeatedly. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and this proves he was the last to be killed. Ciel is asked to lead a group to see the bodies, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. Baldroy helps search Sebastian’s body and briefly comforts Finnian after he yells at Arthur. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bedroom. They then begin discussing Sebastian’s past, and Finnian says that none of the servants really know anything about him or Ciel. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian and Mey-Rin run outside to look for it, and Baldroy goes after them to try to get them to go back inside. When they begin crying, he reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Baldroy shows Sebastian’s owl when asked to. When Jeremy is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. They discuss Jeremy on their way to the cellar. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts people too easily. Baldroy then comes back to tell Ciel that they finished moving the bodies. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial, which Jeremy explains. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Baldroy is one of the ones who caries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive, and Baldroy helps dig him up. When he is unearthed, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him. Baldroy then begins crying for the first time since Sebastian "died." Ship Voyage Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake’s snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly," much to Baldroy’s distress. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Baldroy hides from them. A little later, he asks Sebastian if they should be hiring “some shady guy," to which Sebastian responds that he is also shady. Baldroy goes with the other servants to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Cooking is art! And art is explosions!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 15 * "Guess I gotta get used to it, this kinda peaceful environment."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 13 * "Geez. Everyone wants to be Solomon Grundy, on the fast track to death. Talk about a waste."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 22 * "The kitchen is the chef's sanctuary and his alone... the butler himself isn't allowed to stick his nose in."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 30 * (To Beast) "I woulda rather met a babe like you in a pub, drinkin' warmed-over beer of something."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 36 * (To Finnian and Mey-Rin, referring to Sebastian Michaelis) "What's our job? To protect this house! To protect the Young Master, right? Remember the time when we just got here? Back then we couldn't do anything but kill. And yet, Mey-Rin can do the washing without tearing anything apart now. Finny can see the difference between a herb and a weed. And I, who couldn't cook a thing, can now make fried eggs at least. That superman who can do anything by himself. Why did he teach us all those things with such a strong determination, even though we couldn't do anything and were such poor learners? It was so that, when the worst came to the worst and he wasn't around anymore, the mansion would still have protection, right? That's why there's only one thing we should be doing right now, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 30-32 Trivia * In addition to loving cooking and warfare, he is proud of his ability to repair electronics.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 4 * He is portrayed as British in the Funimation english dub; the reason being is that his soldier uniform is British.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 * In Kuroshitsuji Musical II, Baldroy mentions he has a niece that he hasn't seen for a long time, saying that she reminds him of Ciel, who is wearing the pink dress.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World * He is afraid of snakes. When Snake and his snakes made their appearance at the Phantomhive manor, he repeatedly hid behind Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 5-6 * The Hiram he mentions in chapter 33 may be Hiram Stevens Maxim who was the inventor of the Maxim gun, the first self-powered machine gun. It was invented at the same time the series takes place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 32 * Baldroy is very familiar with the rules of cricket, as he says it is the game that inspires American baseball.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 10 * He plays Captain Fish in the special OVA, Ciel in Wonderland. References Navigation pl:Baldroy de:Baldroy Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Phantomhive